Xenosaga Episode 1: Warm
by XenoMark
Summary: Shion takes a moment to reflect on her true feelings for KOSMOS. ShoujoAi plz rr, no flames or anything like that
1. Warm

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga, Monolith Software and Namco do. I'm only borrowing the characters, plot, etc. for my own enjoyment, so none of you guys with the suits better sue me.  
  


Author's Note: This is my first, and probably only, Xenosaga fic. I dunno, I just felt writing this after seeing the game's ending so if you haven't finished the game, don't read this fic unless you want the ending spoiled. If you aren't into the whole shoujo-ai thing (you know, female-female relationships), then read something else. If not, enjoy the show, and no flames if you're going to review. One more thing, this fic also appears on www.shoujoai.com but under the pen name of cbman, don't worry, we're the same author, so no need to report on this stuff or anything.  
  


I can't sleep, my thoughts can't help but linger toward the events that happened today. The Gnosis that merged with the reactor of Proto Merkabah, I won't be forgetting about that thing for quite some time. Albedo, just what is he up to? A whole new world, could it have something to do with Nephilim? This whole thing is just too confusing.

I look to the bed across from me to find MOMO sleeping. She looks so peaceful as she sleeps, it looks like she was able to brush away what just what happened these last few days. That's not the truth though, ever since that incident between her and Albedo MOMO would always cry herself to sleep. I remember hearing her sniffles between her shuffling, the whimpers that came in between, I wanted to console her, but I could not think of any words of solace. All I could do was watch and nothing more.

I think I'll go for a walk right now, there's just so much on my mind right now, staying here will only make me shed tears as well.

The entire ship is empty during the evening, even the service machines have been turned off. Captain Matthews' yelling ceases to exist at this time, Tony's reckless piloting has been replaced with the serene glide of the ship's Auto-Pilot, and Hammer's presence right outside my cabin is no longer there. The entire place seems so empty at this hour, maybe I should just head back to my room. Well, maybe not, I'm almost at the A.G.W.S. hanger, I should at least say goodnight to her.

The door hums as it pulls to the floor, giving me entrance to her room. The moment both of my feet are on the other side, it hums once more as it slams against the roof. Clack, clack, clack, I could hear each of my footsteps as I approach her bed. 

"KOS-MOS, what do you think of this whole incident?" I ask her as she sleeps. "Do you ponder over the events that happened these last few weeks, or do simply brush them away as if nothing happened?"

Silence is the answer I receive. Perhaps she cannot hear me. I open the cover to her chamber and I am greeted with clouds of white. The smoke subsides a second later, revealing the image of a blue-haired angel. She looks so innocent as she lays there despite how much blood has been stained upon her hands. All remnants of her headband were destroyed when she shielded the ship, the bangs of her hair are no longer constrained. The holster and belt for her blaster were destroyed as well, I can see the outline of her hips more clearly now. Her uniform sustains not a smudge or spot and not a scratch or burn appears on her skin, it's as white as ever. So white, so pure, like milk.

Suddenly I find my fingers beginning to twitch, my arm extending forward. I can't help it, I have to touch it, I have to feel her skin. It's warm, so warm and smooth like silk. My fingers begin to run upward, slowly gliding up her arm and then her neck, stopping before her cheek. My hand caresses the figure of her face, stroking through small gaps between her hair at the same time.

"KOS-MOS...," her name barely escapes my lips.

I never knew how important you meant to me until you were activated. It started with the Gnosis attack on the Woglinde, another incident that destroyed my life, but at the same time, I felt as if it completed. That was when you were first activated KOS-MOS, you came to my aid when I needed you. The first time I saw you, something came over me, something I had not felt after Kevin's death. My heart was racing, my face was burning, I could never recall that feeling until I saw you there. I tried to brush the feeling away, telling myself that falling for another woman was just not morally right, and falling for a mechanical one was no better. I always tried combating that feeling during our entire journey, but then when Proto Merkabah began falling, that's when I gave up fighting. When you said you were going to stay behind to detach each of the sub-compartments, I knew then that I could no longer continue fighting. I don't know if you know this, but I stayed at the ship's entrance the entire time the structure was falling, patiently waiting for your return. When Matthews began to launch the Elsa, I was considering jumping off and into the falling structure so I could look for you myself. Alas, I couldn't, the ship had knocked me to the floor and I could not act. All I could do then was beg Matthews to turn back but I was glad he didn't. That was when Nephilim told me to look in my heart, and then I saw you, running back to me. Suddenly you came flying into my arms, but only our hands could grasp another.

As our fingers began dwindling from one another, I could practically feel my heart being pulled away from my chest. I had so much to tell you, so much I wanted to do with you. Kevin and I created you, we made you to be the daughter we could never have, but when Kevin died, that all changed. I made you to be something more than a daughter, I wanted you to be a friend. What I really made however, was a lover. Yes KOS-MOS, I've been keeping this to myself for the longest time, but the truth is that I love you.

"I love you, KOS-MOS. I love you more than a friend, more than a mother, and more than you could ever imagine."

KOS-MOS, do you love me? Of course you don't, you only see me as your creator, as another objective in your memory banks. Despite what you may think of me, I'm just happy to be a part of your life.

With a sigh, I begin to turn away from you, making my way back to my quarters. I stop for a moment, taking one more look at your visage.

"If I were to steal one kiss, would you hold it against me?"

My conscience tells me not to, but the yearnings of my heart plead to do so. Again I find myself before you at the edge of your bed, my body leaning forward as my lips press forward. The impact of our mouths fills me with such ecstacy, your lips are so soft and so warm. The contents within your mouth, they taste ever so sweet, an ambrosia I had never once tasted. I take a moment to have my lips relax against yours, indulging in the sweet honey of your mouth. The sweet wine begins to dry as I suckle the contents of the gap, I could only wish for more. My mouth begins to pull on the device inside yours, once again filling my being with the sweet ambrosia. I begin to pull away after what seems like an eternity of bliss, my eyes once again focusing on yours as I press my fingers against the remaining contents.

I sigh once more and begin to take my leave, only to stop with the sound of your voice.

"Shion," you say, "I love you..."

Author's Note: Well how was it? I dunno about you people, but seeing the ending made me think Shion was a lesbian. Even if she's not, one thing's for sure, she's definitely not into Allen. Well, go ahead and feel free to leave me a review, but not a flame. If I get at least five (positive) reviews for this fic, I'll continue this fic into a series. I guess that's it for now, later people!


	2. Broken

Author's note: Well, by popular demand, I'm continuing this fic. Anyway, in this chapter, we have another player added into Shion and KOS-MOS's relationship. And just to warn you ahead of time, Shion might be a little bit out of character, I couldn't avoid unfortunately. Oh, and for you guys who are waiting for Ziggy's and Jr.'s appearance in this fic, sorry, they won't appear until the next chapter. Well, without further ado, let's get to the story.  
  


She said she loved me, did she really mean it? The way she spoke to me when she said it, it was the same way she always spoke. She never has any feeling in her voice, how am I supposed to be able tell that she meant what she said. KOS-MOS, do you really love me? If you do love me, do you love me the same way I love you, or is the love you have for me the love a child would have for their mother?

"Hey, Miss Vector!"

"Huh?"

"Water!" Captain Matthews pushes his cup in my direction.

"Oh, sorry," I apologize as I pour him a glass.

"Shion, are you okay?" MOMO asks me with a tug on my sleeve.

"Yeah, why?"

MOMO, there she goes again pretending as if nothing happened between her and Albedo. It almost brings a tear to my eye every time I see her like this. I can tell that she's doing her best to hide her sadness, because every time I look into her eyes, I can see a hint of tears.

"You've been acting like you're somewhere else since you woke up this morning," MOMO points out. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," I answer with the shake of my head.

"Water" Matthews shoves his empty cup to me again.

Just as I pour the contents of the pitcher once more, the diner's door begins to hum. The clacking of shoes comes closer and closer until it stops right next to me. I turn to the footsteps have ceased and look up to find the blue-haired angel I dreamt of even after my slumber.

"Good morning, KOS-MOS," I greet her.

"Good morning, Shion," she says in her monotonous voice.

Without wasting another moment, she already begins to walk away from me and walks to the other side of the diner. Not a shred of emotion, that's so typical of her, just how am I supposed to believe what she said last night? Still, I can't help but think about, I can't help but think about the kiss I stole from her lips.

"Chief. Chief."

"Hm?"

"Can I have some water, please?" Allen hands me his cup.

"Oh, right," I begin to pour him a glass, only to have the contents fill a quarter of his glass. "I'm sorry," I apologize, "I guess I must've given the rest to the captain."

"What, so it's my fault all of a sudden?" Matthews asks as he stuffs his face again, only to stand up a second later, lurching forward with his mouth hacking.

"He's choking!" Allen states the obvious.

"I'll go get some more water" MOMO runs to the kitchen.

Jumping into action, I hurry to the captain and begin pounding my palm against his back. It doesn't seem to help as he continues to pound his chest and cough.

"Captain, what happened?" Tony suddenly enters the diner.

"He's choking!" I inform him. "Help me out here!"

The two of us begin patting his back even harder, and still nothing comes out. My ears begin to pick up the noise of clacking once again in between the coughs of the captain. A black-gloved hand suddenly reaches from behind my shoulder and strikes Matthews in the back and suddenly the coughing dies as a piece of curry flies to the other side of the room.

"KOS-MOS?" I turn around to find her blank face.

"Eating too fast can cause problems such as this," she says in her monotone voice, "I suggest you try eating slower next time."

Without another word, she begins to head back to her side of the diner. Is it just me, or did she ignore me back there?

"KOS-MOS, that was very rude" I scold her from afar.

"No, it's all right," Matthews says in between his gasps.

"Um, I brought some more water," I look behind me to find MOMO holding a newly filled pitcher.

"Your assistance is too late I'm afraid," KOS-MOS tells the young realian without a shred of emotion in her voice, "you needn't bother with that item in your hands."

"KOS-MOS, just what is wrong with you today?" I yell as she walks past the two of us.

There she goes again ignoring me. I swear, she can be such a handful at times. Still, that doesn't mean I don't care about her, I just wish I could've programmed some more emotions into her, maybe then she would act a bit nicer.

I chase after her a second later, I can't stand the way she's treating the others this morning. I find her in the middle of the hallway with her back turned, her boots still clacking as she makes her way to the elevator.

"KOS-MOS!" I call.

The clacking of her boots stops once more as her feet come to a halt. Her body begins to turn toward me with her red eyes once again blank and her lips unmoving.

"Yes, Shion?"

The way she speaks, it's as if nothing happened between us last night. I should've known better, I shouldn't have even bothered seeing her last night.

"KOS-MOS, you've been acting very rude this morning!" I scold her. "First you hit Captain Matthews in the back and then you tell MOMO…"

"There was a 35.46666% ratio that the captain would have suffocated if he continued to have the ration of beef lodged in his throat, there was a 10.44322% ratio that water would have freed the ration of beef from his throat, and there was a 2.124333% ratio that your efforts would have saved the captain, the only action that had the highest percent ratio to save the captain's life was to take action myself by striking the spinal cord of the captain," KOS-MOS spoke as if she were giving me a report.

"That's not the point, KOS-MOS!" I yell. "You said you loved me, and yet, here you are ignoring me as if nothing happened between us last night? Do you think you can just step on my heart and get away with it?"

She pauses for a moment. The expression her face does not change. Her mouth begins to move and I prepare for the worst.

"It was impossible for me to be able to step on your heart last night when I was lying down and you were bent over," she says. "Though it would've been possible for me to reach my hand into your chest and then remove or crush it with..."

My eyes suddenly began to burn and my fingers began to twitch. I could feel my teeth grinding against one another as my fingers began to curl into a fist. Before I knew it, my arm suddenly came forward, my palm free from my fingers. The air began slicing through the gaps between my fingers, but it only lasted for a second before my hand met with artificial skin. My hand burnt for a moment after it met with her cheek, tilting her head to the side in the moment after.

"How could you say such a thing?" my voice began to crack. "Of course you crushed it, KOS-MOS! Of course it was possible for you to step on my heart!"

"...I do not understand," was all she said.

My eyes were burning even more than ever and my heart felt as if it had been pried from my body. The feeling of anger and sadness was something I had not felt in a long time, something I never wanted to feel again. The weight of my eyes began to pull my head to the floor, my legs suddenly shifting forward as my entire being brushed past the android.

Just what was I thinking, of course she didn't mean it when she said she loved me Then why did she say it? Was it a natural reaction, or was she taunting me? How could I have fallen for someone like her? No, she isn't a someone, she's an android, just a walking mass of bolts and screws I put my heart into making her, and yet, she treats me like...

"Is something the matter, Shion?"

Before I turn around, I quickly bring my fingers across the rivers flowing down my cheeks and take a moment to push my braid back. I take a small breath after, turning around a second later to face the one who called me.

"Hello, chaos," I greet the silver-haired boy.

"Are you all right?" he asks again.

"I'm doing fine," I nod, putting on my best smile, "why?"

"I just passed KOS-MOS a little while ago," he brought up, "she looked rather sad about something."

"Sad, what would she have to be sad about?" I say, pretending nothing happened a moment ago.

"Did something happen between you two?" he asks.

"No, nothing," I answer with the shake of my head.

"It doesn't have anything to do with what happened last night, does it?"

My mouth suddenly goes dry with the mention of what happened the other night. How could he have seen what happened, I thought the door was closed the entire time.

"Don't worry, Shion, I won't tell anyone what happened," he assures me.

"Thank you, chaos."

I begin to turn away and make my way to my cabin, only to stop a second later.

"She loves you too," his voice brings my steps to a halt.

"What?"

"Deep down inside, underneath all of that data and parts, she truly does love you, Shion."

"That's a lie" I begin to raise my voice. "Don't try and console me with such lies What makes you think you can...!"

"I can tell by the sincerity in her voice that night," he explains, "there was something underneath her voice that..."

"What are you talking about?" I turn around with my fists clenched. "There was nothing underneath her voice, it was in the same monotone expression it was always in!"

"True, it sounded cold, but didn't it feel like there was something else there, something that hinted some warmth?"

Warmth, there was nothing really warm in what she said. Her voice was as cold as ever when she said those words, and yet, her lips, they were warm. Why was her mouth warm, I don't recall designing her mouth to be warm. I mean, I did my best to make her look human in terms of appearance, but I never worked on things such as her body temperature and the such.

"They were warm," my fingers began to trace my lips.

"Well, I hope you two will be able to work things out," the silver-haired boy began to leave.

That boy never ceases to amaze me. It all began when we first arrived on the Elsa, when chaos saved the commander from the Gnosis. A simple touch was all it took to free the commander, I never understood how that boy was able to do that. During our journey, he was always calm, he never lost his cool, it was as if he knew what was going on this whole time. Even if he does know what's going on, I know for a fact that he's not our enemy, I can feel it. He's definitely wise beyond his years, perhaps more than beyond. I guess our quest would fall apart without chaos, but, there's something else about him, there's something I feel only when he's around, it's similar to that feeling I got from KOS-MOS when she absorbed the legions of Gnosis.

Oh never mind, I'm just so flustered this morning after what happened last night. I'm not sure what to think of at the moment. KOS-MOS, was what chaos said true, was she really sad? I should go and apologize to her then.

The door to the A.G.W.S. hanger hums once more as I enter. My shoes clack twice before the shuts once more. The sound of sniffles echoes in the air, sniffles that I have never heard before. It's a woman's cry, and there is only one woman who I can think of that's making that cry. I take another moment to fix my hair and straighten the ruffles in my clothing, it would probably only make her feel worse if she saw me in the condition I was. I take in a deep breath and make my way toward the lift, only to stop the second my blue-haired angel comes into view sitting along side another.

"Don't cry," the silver-haired boy tells her, "crying doesn't befit a woman such as yourself."

chaos, what is he doing here?

"I do not understand," I turn to the blue-haired angel as she weeps, "I don't understand her emotions at all. She said she loved me, but then she..."

"You broke her heart."

"I do not understand," she repeats, "I didn't harm her at all, my programming will not allow me to..."

"Human emotions are more fragile than the body, KOS-MOS," he explains.

How true his words are. What KOS-MOS did to Kevin years ago, that did more damage to my heart than it could ever do to my body.

"I still don't understand!" her face buries into her palms.

"You're not the only one," he places his hand around her shoulder. "No one can understand another human being's emotions perfectly. Just when you think you have them solved, another mystery appears, so you're not alone when you say you don't understand."

Her face begins to pull away from her palms, her red eyes still leaking from tears and her lips still frowning. Her eyes begin to close suddenly and her body begins to move forward. Her lips suddenly begin to take the lead of her advance and she falls forward. They both fall to the hanger's metal floor, her body firmly pressed up against his as her mouth presses against the lips of the silver-haired boy.

My heart shatters for the second time that day, and suddenly I find my eyes burning even more than ever. Without wanting to witness another second of this inconceivable act, I quickly turn away, with my head tilted toward the floor and my heart now broken for the last time...  
  


Author's Note: Poor Shion. The story's not going to end her fortunately, there's some other drama that will be added later on. In the next chapter, we look into MOMO's depression a bit more, so we will be seeing Ziggy and Jr. there. Again, sorry if you were looking forward to their appearances in this chapter. So until next time, go ahead and leave me a review, but no flames, okay? Later people!


	3. Angels

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait in updating, my schedule's been pretty busy lately. Anyway, in this chapter we finally have Jr. and Ziggy make an appearance in this fic. This chapter was fairly difficult to write and there is some OOCness, but I hope you all enjoy it. I guess the chapter after this will be the last one unless you readers want me to continue. Well, I think that's enough for now, so without further ado, I give you the next chapter of "Warm."  
  


Darkness, that is what I see before me. Columns of light randomly color over this black shade, revealing a crimson-red fabric on the floor. My foot begins to come forward, a loud tap echoes upon touching the ground. It feels like marble beneath my feet. I take another step and another column of light enters the area. More of the carpet is revealed, its yellow trimmings slowly becoming visible with every step that I take. The light slowly begins to take over the poorly illuminated hallway, drapes of gray suddenly appear hanging from the ceiling.

'Where am I?' I ask myself after the entire area is lighted.

"Aha ha ha ha ha!" a maniacal laugh suddenly enters my ears.

That voice so familiar, as is this hallway. The red carpet, the gray drapes, the marble floor, all of it looks so familiar. My gaze turns to the end of the carpet, finding the red trimming crawling up the wall and a figure sitting against the corner. The figure sits in a throne as another lies on his lap. I can only make out the sitting figure, white hair, violet eyes, a black and white uniform, and a wing-like cape. This scene, and this person, they're so familiar...

"Well, don't just stand there," the figure calls, "come, the show is about to begin."

"Albedo...," I barely call his name.

My foot begins to move forward, my fingers closing against my heart. This man is dangerous, who knows what he might do. I'm prepared to summon my M.W.S. as my left hand dangles at my side. The figure in his lap slowly becomes clearly; strands of her cerulean blue hair are tangled, her milky white skin now covered in ash and blood, her eye lids folded over her red pupils, and her silver armor now torn. It can't be, it's...

"KOS-MOS!" I scream.

"...Shion?" her red pupils slowly come into view.

"What did you do to her?!" I yell at the corrupt U.R.T.V.

"Come now, no need to get angry," a chuckle escapes after his words. "There's no way you can enjoy the act with that attitude."

His right hand begins to release its hold on the arm of his chair as his fingers begin circling around the area around the blue-haired angel's face. His nail begins touching her soot-covered face, and suddenly, her right arm launches upward. Her fist suddenly stops inches before it meets his face as the fingers now take hold of her wrist.

"Nice try," his lips begin to curl once more, "but I know all about your battle armaments, your R-Cannon won't do you any good here."

"Leave her alone!" I find my feet suddenly pushing me forward.

His visage begins to come into clearer view as his laughs become louder. His violet pupils become wider as my weapon begins to swing forward, but for some reason, my body comes to a stop. The arm holding my weapon suddenly begins to pull back, and my legs suddenly bend together until my knees touch the floor. The rest of my body begins to sink to the level of my knees, but my head stops inches before the marble surface. The M.W.S. begins to slip from my arm suddenly until a loud clang erupts in the entire area. I turn to the source of the sound and find two tiny arms holding onto mine. My eyes begin to linger to the source of the arms, finding small and frail bodies on the other end. The bodies are clothed in bluish-blackish uniforms, ones that are very similar to the outfit MOMO wears. My vision begins climbing upward more, finding the same face of the realian I had just mentioned.

'MOMO?' I think to myself as I gaze into the child-like realians. 'No, 100 Series Observational Realians,' I conclude a second later.

"Come now, no need to be rough with her guest," he orders his child-like servants, "bring her a seat."

My legs suddenly began dragging against the crimson rug as my body somehow moves forward. The angel and devil before me begin to grow larger in view, and before I know it, they are as tall as giants. I find my body suddenly thrust to the floor with my knees barely breaking my fall. I find my vision now cast upon the toes of the U.R.T.V.'s boots, and tilting my head upward, I find that dark simper once more.

"Well then, aren't you a lucky one?" his sinister sarcasm escapes his lips once more. "You have the best seat in the house, the main attraction is just before your eyes."

"What do you mean by main attraction?!" I snarl. "What did you do to KOS-MOS?"

"Nothing special," he answers with that menacing simper still stretched across his lips, "I simply had my crew powder her nose a little, she has to look her best for the act, doesn't she?"

His gaze turns toward the ivory-skinned angel on his lap; his right hand begins to hover inches away from her face. She tries so desperately to break from his hold, though her body only shivers as her arm tries to break away from his grasp. Her other hand begins to swat at his face, but a simple chuckle escapes with each strike her palm and fingers deliver.

"Such a lively one, aren't you?" he laughs again.

"That's enough already!" I try to move forward, only to have my body forced back with the pull on my arms.

"The show is about to begin," his ridicules stop for a moment, "so please, remain in your seat and enjoy the first act!"

His right hand balls into a fist for a moment, only to free his fingers a moment later. His arms suddenly thrusts downward, down into the abdomen of the battered angel in his lap.

"Ugh!" she screams.

"KOS-MOS!" her name cries from the top of my lungs.

"My, my, this feels good," he begins laughing once more, "I didn't think a machine could feel this good."

"You monster, stop it!" I yell with my eyes starting to burn.

"Oh my, is this her first time? She's so cold," he continues his taunts, "it's so cold that it burns, ah ha ha ha ha!"

I try to move forward once more, only to pulled back yet again by the child-like marionettes. My feet do nothing but slide against the ground with every step that I take, but the more I try to move, the more my body is pulled back.

"...Shion...," I turn to away from the torture for a mere second in order to gaze at the victim's red pupils.

Translucent rivers begin to crawl down her face, running down as swiftly as a strike of lightning. My eyes begin to burn even more, and my neck begins to serve my head away. However, I can only look away for a mere second as I find the bones of my cheeks suddenly being pinched and forcing me to watch the ravishing of my angel.

"What were you looking that way for, my dear, the show is over here?" his teasing continues. "I know you're enjoying this deep down inside."

"What gives you that idea?!" I yell. "How could I enjoy...?!"

"I know what you really created her for, don't deny it!" he interrupts. "Trying to replace your dearly beloved Kevin with a doll, a doll you could play with anytime you wanted to. A doll you could do anything with; you can toss her around, feel her hair, glide your fingers against her skin, you can do anything and she won't care. She is nothing more than a toy for you, isn't she?! You only wanted someone to play with, someone to fill that void that was created when your fiancee died!"

"That's a lie!" I cry from the top of my lungs. "I never created her for that reason, I..."

"Created her to combat the Gnosis?" he interrupts once more. "How long will you continue to hide behind that veil? You're a coward, running away oh so hard from the truth, just like Rubedo."

"I'm not running," the words barely escape my lips, "I mean, I..."

"She is nothing but a toy to you!" he continues. "Toys can have many uses, yes? A doll can be companion when there is no one else around, a doll can be used as a weapon if there is no other device around, and a doll can be showed off to others, showing off your craftsmanship. A doll can do all of these things, but in the end, a new and better doll is always made, one that does these things so much better. In the end, the doll you once cherished so much is nothing more than another piece of garbage in the dumpster. That is what she is to you isn't she, a doll, an 'angel' you crafted from your imagination, a device which some people call 'their dream girl.' That's what she is to you, isn't she?!"

"...it's true I created her to fill that void...," I begin to admit, "I created her to be my angel, but she is NOT a doll!"

"At least you're beginning to accept part of the truth," the U.R.T.V. begins to chuckle once more. "Oh, it seems like she's done," his laughing comes to a stop a second later.

"KOS-MOS?" I turn to the battered angel once more.

Her body suddenly stops moving; her free arm begins to dangle down the maniac's lap. Her legs grow limp, and her eyes and mouth wide open. The white-gloved hand within her begins to withdraw from her abdomen, its owner's lips stretching further with each inch that grows between his fingers and her stomach. His knees begin to straighten and the ivory-skinned angel on his lap begins sliding down to his ankles. Clang, that is the sound her body makes as her spine meets with the marble floor.

My mouth and throat are dry, my eyes burning like the fires of hell, and my fist trembling from the nails of my own fingers. The streams of tears that run down my cheeks cannot quench the dryness in my throat, nor can it cool the furnace in my eyes or mend the halves of my heart.

Clack, clack, clack, the sound of his footsteps grow fainter and fainter, but again, I am helpless.

"Shi...on..."

I look into her eyes once more, they are no longer of a crimson shade, but they are now a cerulean blue. The restraints around my body begin to slip away, and I proceed to the fallen angel before me. My fingers begin to tread down her sky blue hair, parting the strands until my palm finds her cheek. Her milky white skin is no longer as soft as silk, it is as rough as sandpaper. The monotone expression on her face has now been replaced with a frown and tears, and her voice is no longer as soothing as the evening winds, it is now as sharp as a broken record. Despite the monstrosity she has become, I still hold her; holding her as tight as I ever could in my entire life.

"Oh KOS-MOS...," I cry, "KOS-MOS..."

"Shi..on," she barely calls my name once more.

"Don't speak KOS-MOS," I tell her as I rub her cheek against mine, "don't speak."

"It was horrible, Shion," her voice begins to crack even further. "He..."

"Don't say it!" I interrupt, pressing her body against mine even more.

Her body is so cold, so limp, so broken. Her arms can barely wrap around my waist and her legs can't even flinch. She is broken, she is...

"KOS-MOS...?" I call her name once more.

I turn her to face me once more, but now her eyes have been replaced with another shade. Gray, her pupils are now gray. Her entire body is now as cold as ice and as hard as rock. Her body does not move any longer, nor does a voice escape her lips. I can say no more, all I can do is hold the lifeless angel once more.

"KOS-MOS...," I whisper her name into her ear for the very last time. "KOS-MOS," my voice begins to yell. "KOS-MOS!!!!"

That is when I wake up, wake up in my own room on the Elsa.

"Just a dream," I assure myself. "A dream, nothing more."

My breathing is still heavy, my eyes burning, and my heart racing. That dream, it felt so real, just like that time the others and I went into the Encephalon. Albedo, what did he want with KOS-MOS, how could that man possibly...? First MOMO, and now KOS-MOS could be next, just what does he want?

I begin to brush the dream away from my memories, only to recall the events that happened earlier today. I recall having breakfast in the restaurant of the Elsa, and then she came in, practically ignoring me. I chase after her as she leaves, and as usual, she answers without giving a thought about my feelings. I remember the sting in my palm after it struck her, and then I remember the streams that fell down my cheeks. Then the silver-haired boy appeared and consoled me. He also told me that my angel was crying when he last saw her. I had to apologize, but as soon as I found her, she was talking with the very same silver-haired boy that consoled me earlier. The next thing I knew, her lips fell upon his, and then the barriers around my heart began to break once more.

KOS-MOS, do you enjoy playing with my emotions? Do you and chaos enjoy toying with my feelings for you? No, chaos isn't like that, just what kind of sick game are you playing, KOS-MOS?

With a sigh, I push myself out of bed. I need a fresh breath of air. Before I leave though, I can't help but turn to the bed across mine. The pillow and sheets still have the engravement of her tossing body, as well as the dry puddles of tears. Though these things are still here, the owner of the bed is nowhere to be found. I wonder where MOMO is, it's pretty late according to the clock.

Clack, clack, clack, the sound of my footsteps is all I hear as I walk down the basement corridors of the ship. There is never any activity here, I usually go here if I need to clear my head. No matter what time of day it is, I can never hear any of Captain Matthews' yelling or any of Tony's pick-up lines. All I can hear down here are the sounds of my steps, nothing more.

As I begin to turn the corner, another sound begins to enter my ears. It's faint, but I know it's the sound of one crying. My steps become lighter as I begin to approach the corner, and the cries become louder with each inch. I soon find my eyes poking out of the corner, and now, I can see the source of the mourns. Her back is turned, her knees touching the floor, and her palms buried in her face. Her pink hair bobs with each sob that escapes, and the sound of liquid dripping to the floor follows with each bob of her head. It is MOMO, in the same position she has been every night ever since that incident with Albedo. I want to say something to her, I want to approach her and tell her everything's okay, but I cannot. Everything is not okay; what she went through a few days ago is not something any girl should go through. My conscience tells me to go over there and say something, but because I cannot think of any words of solace, despite how much it hurts myself. My eyes begin to burn once more because of my weakness, this is the only way I can share her pain, by me watching her, and doing nothing more.

"You know too, don't you?" a whisper suddenly enters my ear.

"Ziggy?" I turn to the blond cyborg now standing next to me.

"Every night she comes here," Ziggy explains, "every night she hides behind this corner and cries, and every night I can do nothing but watch."

"Nothing but watch?" I ask. "Why?!" I begin to raise my voice. "Why can't you just go over there and tell her everything's okay?! Why can't you just...?!"

"I ask you the same question," he interrupts calmly. "Why can't you console her?"

"It's because I...," no words come into my mind.

"It's the same reason why I can't do anything," he answers. "I've been through many battles ever since I became a cyborg, and in the process, I've lost track of many human emotions. It's times like this that I wish I had not lost track of them. Despite how many battles I've been in, I can never come out victorious when it comes to the battle of the heart, that's why..."

He suddenly stops, and then I hear the sound of more steps in the area. I look behind the cyborg's figure to find a flash of red entering my eyes. The flash comes closer and a figure becomes more apparent. Blue eyes, lime-green pants, and a long jacket despite his short stature, it's none other than Jr. I say nothing as he brushes past Ziggy and me, he does not even give us a second glance as he approaches the little girl on the other side of the corner.

"Jr.?" she calls his name between her sobs.

"I'm sorry," the U.R.T.V. suddenly apologizes.

Once again I am at a loss for words. I still cannot think of anything to say, but my conscience tells me to do nothing this time. Something else tells me for certain that I should obey, and so, I do.

"Jr., why are you apologizing?" MOMO begins to pull herself away from the ground.

"I'm sorry," he repeats himself. "MOMO, I failed you, didn't I?" he asks as his head begins to drag toward the ground. "I promised you that I'd be there to protect you and..."

"Jr., you were there to protect me," MOMO tries to console him, "if you and the others didn't come at that time, I might have..."

"Don't say it, MOMO!" the boy begins to raise his voice for a second, only to have his head sink back toward the ground. "Don't say it..."

"Jr., please, I'm all right, really," she tries to assure him. "It's over now so..."

"No, it's not over," he interrupts. "MOMO, I'm sorry, I haven't been there for you ever since that incident," he continues, "if I had only known what you've been going through up until now, I would have... I... I just wish I could've been there with you all those times," his voice begins to crack, "I wish I could've known the hell you've been going through as I stood back and did nothing. I wish I could have been there before any of this happened!" his legs suddenly drop his knees to the floor.

"Jr., it's all right," she begins to wrap her arms around him. "Really, it is. You're here for me now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he answers after a sniff.

"That's all that matters," she tells him. "As long as you're here with me now, that's all that matters," she begins to sink to his level.

"Thank you, MOMO," he begins to wrap his arms around her.

"No Jr., I should thank you," her voice begins to crack. "I should thank you for being with me. I should thank you for..."

"Stop that," he tells her, "if you begin crying, then I'll..."

"Just hold me, Jr.," she orders him. "Please, for now, just..."

"Shh, it's all right," he interrupts by placing his finger before her lips, "just let it out, okay? Just..."

I can't help but notice the streams now traveling down his cheeks. I'm relieved now, but I can't help but cry after what I've just seen. The cyborg then begins to take his leave without saying another word. I continue to watch the two for another moment or so, watching them as they both release their tears in each other's arms.

"We all need someone to be there for us," another voice suddenly enters my ear.

"chaos?" I turn to the silver-haired boy who now stands behind me.

"We all need someone to hold us in times of grief," he continues, "and we all need someone to share our hearts with."

"Yes, I know," I say with my back turned toward him as I try to keep my anger away.

"It wasn't meant for me," he suddenly says.

"What?" I turn toward him.

"That kiss," he continues, "it was never meant for me, Shion."

"Then why...?"

"She's confused, Shion," chaos answers, "the girl doesn't know anything about human emotions. She needs someone to guide her, Shion, someone who could be there for her, whether it's in times of grief, times of joy, or someone to share her heart with, she needs you, Shion."

"Me? But why?" I ask. "Why can't you...?"

"She was never meant for me," he answers, "she was meant for only you, Shion. You created her, so she should be yours to take care of. At the very least, be a mother to her, Shion, guide her through life and be there when she needs you, but if you can be more, I'm sure she could benefit more in life."

"I see," I nod. "I... need some time to think."

Without anymore side trips, I return to my room. Here I am, alone, alone with my thoughts. I was always alone, ever since I was a child. It began with Mother dying; Father was always away at work and Jin was always reading his stupid books. Then when I finally got into Vector, I thought I would never be alone again after I met Kevin. It was never meant to be, however. KOS-MOS, the first KOS-MOS had taken him away from me. I was alone once more after that, and I never found anyone else up to this point. I'll never be able to find anyone to replace my mother, or Kevin, but still, I want someone to fill the emptiness inside me.

"Guide her," I recall the silver-haired boy's words.

Can I really guide KOS-MOS through life? How can I guide her when she's not willing? Every time I order her to do something, she tries to ignore what I say. She only cares about herself and her objectives, why else did she shoot Lt. Virgil? That's all I probably am to her, another objective in her memory banks, nothing more.

The door to my cabin suddenly opens, and the thumping of steps begins to echo throughout the room. I take no effort to look at the one who entered, instead continuing to focus on my thoughts. It's probably MOMO, maybe she finished crying with Jr. MOMO and Jr., those two were meant for each other, holding each other so closely back there. Just once I wish I could be held like that, just once I...

I suddenly find my body sinking back as arms begin to wrap around my body. My cheek suddenly begins to nestle against another as my back barely touches the chest of another. I do nothing for a moment, just sitting there in this mysterious person's arms, indulging in this moment. My vision begins to turn toward the arms of the person who holds me; black gloves and ivory-white skin wrap around above my chest. My own arm begins to move upward at the moment, my fingers slowly gliding against the one of my holder's arms. I can feel each breath the person takes as their chest rests against my body, and I can feel it tickling down my ear as it whistles.

"Shion," my holder barely calls my name.

'So warm,' I think to myself as I brush my cheek against hers, 'so warm.'

Her cheek suddenly begins to pull away from mine, much to my dismay, yet something else takes its place. Tiny plucks against my cheek begin to surface as one arm leaves my body. The fingers of the arm find their way below my chin as the kisses travel downward, until they stop before my lips.

"KOS-MOS...," I barely call her name before our lips could touch.

Like the night before, I find my mouth indulging within the sweet ambrosia within the lips of the blue-haired angel. Our mouths bicker with one another as we try to steal the contents away from each other's lips, the struggle never seems to end. The more my lips pull away from hers, the more she pulls them back in. Her mouth is as warm as ever, and her lips as sweet as they've ever been. More, I want more.

My tongue begins to mingle with hers, the two begin wrestling with one another over and over again, trying to overlap the other. Again I try to gain the edge in the battle of our lips by pulling her mouth even closer to mine. Her arms begin to move once more, this time wrapping around my shoulder and waist. She pulls our bodies together, closing the gap between the two of us. I can feel her heart beating against my chest, or what I want to believe is her heart. My hand begins to find its way to her cheek, stroking it ever so gently as it begins to travel up her hair. The war between our lips soon comes to an end, and yet, there is no victor.

"Shion," the blue-haired angel falls to my lap. "I love you."

"I love you too, KOS-MOS," I tell her as I continue stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, Shion," she suddenly apologizes.

"Sorry?" I ask.

"About what happened earlier," she answers as she wraps her fingers around my leggings. "I should have been more considerate of your feelings. I was once again only putting logic ahead of everything else, and..."

"No, I should be the one to apologize," I interrupt her. "I shouldn't have struck you like that, I should have known better that you'd..."

"That's no excuse," she tells me, bringing her cerulean blue eyes to face mine. "It's because of that strike that made me go to chaos. I was so confused, Shion, I wanted to..."

"That's enough," I tell her as I return to stroking her hair, "it's all right now."

KOS-MOS, she really does love me. I know she's only a machine, but there's something in her voice that allows me to believe her. Her body is so warm as it nestles against mine, so warm that she fools me for a second into believe that she's human. Human, how I wish she could become human. Even though she's supposed to be a weapon to battle the Gnosis, I wish I could get her away from all that. I wish I could hold in my arms for all eternity, but...

"Oh my, is this her first time?" the taunts from my dream suddenly begin to echo. "She's so cold..."

'So cold?' I turn to the angel that rests on my lap. 'No, she's very warm.'

I just want to sit here and enjoy this moment, but the corrupt U.R.T.V.'s voice continues to echo in my head. He goes on about how cold she is, how good she feels, and other things I never I want to have her go through.

"KOS-MOS...," I call her name.

"Yes, Shion?"

Angels are supposed to be beings full of purity, and if that purity is to be taken from her, then it's...

"Make love to me," I finish after a moment of hesitation.

It's better that I take it from her now than someone else later on...  
  


Author's Note: Well, how was it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the long wait in updating, I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry you readers at ff.net, but you won't be able to read the lemon that occurs in the next chapter, but don't worry, I'll post the lemon on www.shoujoai.com so you can read it there in the Xenosaga section. Remember that my pen name there is cbman, so don't worry about my fic being taken from another person. Go ahead and review if you like, but as usual, I don't take flames.


	4. Forever

Author's Note: Well then, this will be the final chapter of "Warm" after all, but fret not readers, I will make a sequel to this fic titled "Bound," it will be told in KOS-MOS's POV. I'll talk more about it at the end of this chapter. Anyway, for those reading this fic at www.fanfiction.net you won't find the lemon for this fic here, you'll have to go to www.shoujoai.com in the Xenosaga section where my pen name there is cbman (the lemon version of this chapter might not be up there until a while, so you'll have to be patient if you want to read it). Well I guess it's time to get this over with.

  
  


My body feels heavy as I awaken, it feels so warm. My eyes begin to linger around the room, I find not another living form around the area.

"Mmm...," another voice calls from within my sheets.

With curiosity I take hold of the blanket and pry it halfway down my body to find the source of the weight that pushes me further into the mattress. In my arms and with her head nestled next to my heart is the blue-haired angel I had spent the night with. A smile is stretched across her face as she lays there, and it only widens as she brushes her hand against my chest. Her body is so warm, the usual chill that surrounds me when I awaken is nowhere to be found. I run my hand down the hair of my angel, running it until it reaches her face. Her milky white skin is as soft as ever, as smooth as silk. My lips can't help but curl as she rests there so peacefully, I can't help but plant them on hers for a mere moment. She begins to stir after our lips meet, and she begins to rise.

"Morning, KOS-MOS," I greet her with a smile on my face.

"Good morning, Shion," she responds in her usual monotone voice.

My smile quickly melts away after hearing her response. Her body rises from the mattress a moment later; not a smile or any other expression is worn on her face. Without even looking at me, she turns to the uniform that covers her true form from the world. My head begins to sink toward my bent knees as my eyes begin to burn. My fingers can't help but clench the white sheets under me and my teeth begin to grind against another.

'How dare she act this way toward me!' I think to myself. 'After everything that happened last night, she...'

A warm feeling comes over my cheek as it brushes my braid. My body begin to relax for a moment as I turn to the blue-haired angel who now wears a smile on her face.

"What happened between us last night," she begins to speak, "it really meant a lot to me, Shion."

"Really," my anger begins to subside, "I'm glad."

"I'm glad that my first time could be with you, Shion," she continues. "There is something between us, a bond that means more than any other objective in my data banks. Shion Uzuki, like I said last night, I love you, and no matter what happens, no matter how I act, I will always love you."

"I love you too, KOS-MOS," I close my eyes to indulge in her touch.

My hand drifts toward her cheek after and our palms begin to draw each other in. Our lips meet once more, just as they did last night. She begins to suckle at the contents within my mouth, but like last night, I try to push her away with my own lips. No matter how much I push her away, she always comes back for more. I indulge in whatever ambrosia my mouth can find, but I do so without pressing my tongue passed the barrier of her lips. Our lips finally stop after an eternity of bickering and her smile is as wide as ever.

She turns to her uniform that is in the crook of her left arm and begins to pull it up her body. The silver material shields her true form from the rest of the world again. She begins to walk away, but she turns to me once more with a smile still on her face.

"I will see you at the diner," she says before going on her way.

After hearing the hum of my door closing, I begin to recall the events that occurred last night. I recall the feel her body brushing up against mine, how sensitive she was whenever I touched her, and the climax at the end. I don't ever remember programming her to be sensitive in those areas, much less the ability to orgasm. chaos, he said that she seemed like a normal human being when we first met; I know there's some truth behind his words, but I was there when KOS-MOS was built. Perhaps she really does have a heart much like Kevin said for the original KOS-MOS, perhaps this really is the KOS-MOS he really wanted to create; a being who could possibly fill the void in my heart after he died.

"Oh no!" a terrible thought suddenly crosses my mind. "I hope MOMO didn't see anything last night, did she?"

I quickly turn my attention to the bed across from me to find only an impression of the young realian imprinted on the sheets. With a sigh, the thought begins to escape my mind, but it returns a second later.

"No, she might have seen something, we didn't lock the door last night," I remember, "oh no..."

I begin to bury my face in my palms; I can practically see the young realian's face as she walked in on us. How wide her eyes and mouth must've been just seeing our bodies pressing against one another, and how deaf her ears may have been after hearing our calls. I can practically see her running a second after seeing KOS-MOS and I making love. That's it, she must've seen what happened last night, why else didn't she sleep here?

The door to my cabin suddenly begins to hum again suddenly. From the other side of the door, the pink-haired girl whom I spoke of begins to walk in with a yawn escaping her lips.

"Good morning, Shion," she greets me.

"Good morning, MOMO," I greet back, keeping the sheets over my naked body.

"I'm sorry I didn't come in last night," she suddenly apologizes, "Jr. and I fell asleep in the basement last night while we were talking. Oh, don't worry," she suddenly starts waving her hands before me, "we didn't do anything but sleep, there's no way we could've..."

"Oh, I see," I breath a sigh of relief. "Don't worry about it, I believe you."

What a relief, I would hate to think what she would've done if she actually walked in on us.

"Shion."

"Yes?"

"Why are your clothes on the floor?" she points to my uniform on the floor.

"Oh, well uh...," my cheeks suddenly begin to burn from embarrassment, "it was pretty hot last night, so I thought it'd be best if..."

"All right, I understand," she smiles, "I know that some people do that, but personally, I prefer just to not have my blanket cover me when it's hot, maybe you should do the same next time."

"Yeah, I should," I respond.

"Anyway, we better get breakfast ready, the captain's pretty cranky when he wakes up and a good meal always cheers him up a bit," she changes the subject.

After getting dressed, the two of us make our way to the kitchen. The first thing I do is place a pan over the stove as MOMO takes out a few eggs from the refrigerator. The next thing I know, the yolk is suddenly sitting in the pan sizzling. I have the young realian keep an eye on the eggs as I go to the refrigerator and take out several pieces of bacon. Another pan was luckily already set out for me on the stove and I place the pork strips flat on the device. The sound of meat frying fills the air in seconds, but the hum of the kitchen's door catches my ear. I turn to the source to find my blue-haired lover walking through. I smile as she enters, but my teeth clench a second later as my hand suddenly begins to seer. I quickly turn to the source of the pain to find some cooking oil splattered on the back of my hand. I bring my hand near my lips and let my breath try to cool the fire, but suddenly I find another body pressed against mine and a black-gloved hand reaching for my hand with a wet towel in hand.

"Are you all right, Shion?" she asks as she drenches the fire with a touch of the towel.

"Yeah, thanks," I smile.

"You are welcome," she answers in her monotone voice. "Please be more careful next time."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," I nod. "MOMO, could you please get the others and tell them breakfast will be ready soon?" I turn to the young realian after.

"Okay," she nods and hurries on her way.

As soon as she leaves, I find the blue-haired angel's body pressed up against mine once more. Her lips begin sinking down my neck as I try to focus on the frying meat before me. I try not to indulge in the sensation of her kisses, but I...

"All right, they're coming!" the young realian's voice suddenly enters our ears once again.

'Oh no, she caught us,' I think to myself as KOS-MOS's lips barely press against my skin, 'I didn't want her to find out so soon because...'

"Watch your balance," the blue-haired android pushes me a bit forward, "falling to the floor can be hazardous to your health."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," I nod again. "MOMO, can I ask you to set up the table for everyone?" I turn to the young girl once more.

"Okay," she nods again and hurries to the dining area.

With the young realian gone, I take in another sigh and turn to my blue-haired angel. It's true that we love each other, but I don't think it's best for the others to know just yet. I don't think they could comprehend our feelings for each other just yet. Knowing KOS-MOS, she may try to make advances on me in public now that we're together.

"KOS-MOS," I turn to her for a second while keeping one eye on the food, "there's something we need to talk about."

"Yes?"

"I know you love me and all, but I don't think it's best if you act like that in public," I tell her.

"What do you mean?" she asks, puzzled.

"What I mean is that you can't keep advancing on me like that," I explain. "I mean, I love you and all, but we can't always jump into those kinds of things. Like just now when you began kissing me; if MOMO had arrived a bit later, she may have caught us in the act."

"So you're saying that we shouldn't make love under these circumstances?"

"Yes," I answer, "and the others don't know about our relationship yet, I'd like the two of us to take things slow for now and reveal our relationship slowly to the others."

"I understand," she nods, "I will take my advances more lightly and cautiously now."

"Hey, Miss Vector, is breakfast ready yet?" I hear Captain Matthews' call from the other side.

"It's all done," I call, "I'm bringing it over right now."

Taking hold of the pans, I place each article of food on separate plates. I place the plate of bacon in my right and the eggs on my left. I begin to walk toward the dining hall, only to stop before the door and turn back to my blue-haired lover.

"However, KOS-MOS, if you wish to make love to me again, we'll have to wait until it's really late," I wink.

  
  


"Ugh! This tastes like crap!" the captain spouts his unique way of complimenting as he stuffs his face with bacon and egg. "Water!" he slams his glass against the table.

"Sure," I pour some of the pitcher's contents into his glass.

"Nothing short of perfection as usual," chaos compliments as he takes brings another piece of fried yolk into his fork.

"Thank you, chaos," I smile.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, how can this girl's cooking be any good?" Captain Matthews continues his unique compliments.

"Just ignore him, Shion," Tony tells me from the bar table, "he'll shut up once he realizes no one's listening to him."

"What was that, you moron?!"

"Oh man, I'm glad I don't have him in charge of the Durandel," I hear Jr.'s remarks.

"More water, Jr?" MOMO brings her pitcher toward his cup.

"Yes, please."

"Uh...!" the captain's remarks suddenly come to a halt.

"Uh oh, here we go again," Hammer sighs.

"Someone get him some water!" Allen orders everyone in the room.

"May I?" the voice of the blue-haired angel calls from my side.

"Yes, please," I answer and move out of my seat.

Wasting little time, KOS-MOS takes over my seat and brings her hand back. With a swift push of her arm, she strikes the captain's back once more, and once again, the article of food flies across the diner. Without saying another word, she gets out of my seat and begins to walk toward the exit.

"I suggest you refill the water pitchers before the captain chokes again," she informs us before leaving, "I'm sure you know what would happen if you were unable to save him next time."

"I'll make sure to do that," I take the empty pitcher into my hands.

"Shion," she calls me before leaving.

"Yes?"

"May I see you in the first floor basement once you are finished?" she suddenly asks.

"Um...sure," I answer.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"That was rather sudden," Jr. says as she takes her leave.

"I'm sure she only wants Shion to modify her in some way," I overhear Ziggy's addition.

KOS-MOS, what could it be you want from me?

I finish breakfast a moment later, luckily it's Allen and chaos's turn to do the dishes so I'm able to take up on KOS-MOS's request faster. I can't help but ponder what she wants with me. She doesn't want to make love to me right now, does she? No, she may be stubborn, but when I give her an order, she follows it. Is this about our relationship; she can't be breaking up with me already. Whatever it is, I know it's not going to be good, I just have this feeling that...

"Thank you for coming, Shion," I find her waiting for me by the elevator.

"What is it that you called me for?" I ask.

"Please, follow me to the cargo elevator," she requests.

"All right."

She takes little time to walk down the corridor and to her destination; I simply follow without saying a word. My heart can't help but strike against my chest repeatedly as we get closer and closer to the elevator.

"Get in," she points to the entrance of the lift.

"But KOS-MOS..."

"The ship's propulsion is set on stand-by at the moment," she explains, "we only have a 0.00005% probability of falling off, so do not worry."

Without saying another word, I do as she says. Even with her voice as monotone as it usually is, I know that she has no intention of harming me. She follows as soon as I step on the platform, and with a touch of the button, she sends the lift upward. Even as we travel upward, she still says nothing. The next thing I know, the elevator comes to a stop and I find myself staring into the sun as it rises from the ocean. The feel of the sea breeze runs through my hair, cooling the beats in my heart. The sound of birds singing begins to fill my ear, and I take a moment to enjoy nature's symphony. I want to get closer, so I begin to walk toward the ship's edge. It's been so long since I've felt this, since I've enjoyed the natural world of Second Miltia. The songs begin to grow dimmer and dimmer as the clacking of boots draws closer to me. I turn my attention to my lover who now stands beside me. She takes a moment to observe the scenery, but quickly loses interest as she decides to sit on the ship's hull. I sit next to her, and observe her for a moment. I watch every strand of her cerulean hair flow freely with the breeze, watch every inch her eyes blink, and watch how she observes the endless ocean.

"There is something we have to discuss, Shion," she suddenly speaks. "Now that we are on Second Miltia, I must complete my mission."

Her mission from HQ, I had forgotten about it ever since we arrived on Second Miltia. Vector also wanted me to send her here to turn her over to the Second Division, but that was once I found out why she was operating independently. But with what happened these last few days, I don't want to find out, I just want her to stay with me, forever. I just want to wake up by her side, I want to feel the warmth of her body pressed up against mine, I want to hear her voice every morning we wake up, but most of all, I just want to be with her.

"Shion, these last few days have meant a lot to me," she continues, "they really have. I don't want to leave you, Shion, I just want to stay here with you. I want things to just stand still as they are now, just the two of us out here, no one and nothing else, just the two of us. I want to just sit here with you, looking out into the ocean, watching the sun rise, the sun set, smelling the ocean breeze, and feel the brush of the winds, I just want to be here, with you, nothing else. It sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"No, I understand how you feel, KOS-MOS," I assure her. "I don't want anything else at the moment but you, KOS-MOS. I just want to be with you, that's all, but everyone, everything, wants to tear us apart. Vector, the Federation Government, Albedo, everyone, they won't let us be happy together. We should run away," I suggest, "run away from it all. We can start a new life here, KOS-MOS, just you and me, living out in the mountains somewhere, away from everyone else. That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would," she agrees, sinking her head into my shoulder, "but that can never happen. They will eventually find us; Vector would have you arrested and I would be forced to return to them as a result."

"Then I would fight them off," I tell her, "I won't let them lay a finger on you, even if it costs me my life."

"A life without you is a life not worth living," she tells me. "Shion, no matter how you look at it, I will be forced to return to Vector."

"...I know," I admit as I glide my fingers down her cheek.

"I thank you for all the happiness you have given me, Shion," her voice suddenly begins to crack. "No matter what we do and no matter what happens, I will always remember the smile that you have given me."

"I am glad to have made you smile, KOS-MOS," I barely whisper into her ear.

"How long do you think we can stay here? How long do you think we can hold on to one another?" she asks.

"Forever," I answer, "though our bodies may leave this spot and our souls have left for the next life, our hearts will always be here."

"Forever...," she begins to close her sky-blue eyes. "Shion, you and I can stay here forever..."

"Longer than forever, my love," I place my lips on her forehead, "longer than forever..."

She sinks even further into my shoulder as I wrap my arms around her. She begins to nuzzle against my heart as I begin to rock her, rock her in my arms. I hold her tightly, tight enough so no one can pry her from my arms. Her fingers begin to curl against my sleeve and I simply smile as her body nestles closer to mine. Her lips begin to curl once more as my chin meets with her head. The winds begin to grow colder with every second that passes, and the sky grows darker as we continue to sit there. The shimmering light of the stars and the glow of the moon shower us with their presence after the sun disappears into the ocean, and again, it grows colder. Even as we sit here, in each other's arms, neither of us flinch nor shiver. She is warm, so very warm...

  
  


The End

  
  


Author's Note: Well, I hope that was a fitting ending to this tale. Unfortunately, this is where it ends people, I hope this ending works out for all of you. Depending on which version you're reading, I hope you enjoyed reading the lemon in the beginning, it was my first one and I hope it turned out okay. If you're reading from www.fanfiction.net, the lemon is going to be posted (or if it isn't posted already) on www.shoujoai.com in the Xenosaga section under my other pen name, cbman. The only difference between the two is just the lemon in the beginning, everything else is the same. Anyway, go ahead and leave me a review if you want, but I don't take flames as usual. Other than that, even though this fic is finished, there is still more to Shion and KOS-MOS's new relationship. There will be a sequel to "Warm" titled "Bound." It will be told in KOS-MOS's POV and will take place a day or two after "Warm." This is a tale about KOS-MOS as she tries to become more human for Shion's sake, but no matter what she does, she will always be a machine, always be bound to technology. Below is a preview for "Bound." Just to warn you ahead of time though, it is more angsty than "Warm" and will be rated "R" if you're going to read "Bound" on www.fanfiction.net. Anyway, if you're curious to see why it will be rated "R," read the preview below.

  
  


Everything is so black, my entire body feels heavy. This comes no surprise to me after what I had just done. It's so cold, is this what death is like? Death, can machines such as myself even die?

"You cannot die," the voice calls again.

"Identify yourself!" I yell.

My sensors turn to where the source of the voice called from. Nothing. The area before my eyes is filled with nothing but blank and I have lost the signal of the voice. The signal suddenly appears in my sensors once again, but now it is to the east. I turn there after, and again, my sensors pick up nothing.

"Fascinating, aren't you?" a whisper suddenly breathes into my ear.

I quickly turn the source and back away with a single step; it is the same voice that called for me before. Such a surprise it has given me, just like that silver-haired boy named chaos when we first encountered one another. But the subject that stands before me, it is not like him. It is in the form of a woman.

Her entire body is covered in a skin-colored outfit similar to my own. Red rectangles are lined on the centers of her knee caps and elbows, and a pair of square goggles rest over her eyes. Her hair is uneven, yet all of it grows past her lower back. It is of a dull blue shade, nearly gray. A grin suddenly comes across her face, and for some reason, I can't help but back away another step.

"Don't be so scared, KOS-MOS," she suddenly speaks.

"Identify yourself," I order once more, regaining my composure.

"I am the one who could have been you," she answers.

"I do not understand," I respond.

"Of course you wouldn't," her form suddenly presses against my back.

How can this be? She was before my eyes one second, and now she's behind me with her arm wrapped around my shoulder. This defies all laws of physics, how can such a being such as herself and chaos exist?

"You still haven't answered my question," I tell her.

"I had a name once," her lips begin to sink down my neck suddenly.

"Stop it!" my body can't help but flinch with the touch of her tongue.

"It was the same yours," she barely whispers into my ear. "KOS-MOS..."

"The first archetype from two years ago?" I ask.

"My, my, aren't you a smart one," she continues to flirt.

"You're the one who made me do such a terrible thing to Shion!" my fingers begin to curl into a fist.

"Temper, temper," her hand begins to run down my arm, "you're quick to anger, aren't you?"

"Why are you acting like this?!" I push her away. "Why did you make me attack Shion?!"

"To prove a point," she begins to lick her fingers.

"A point?"

Her lips suddenly begin treading down my neck once more, and again, I try to push her away, only this time, her arm wraps around my entire body. My body can't help but flinch with every inch her lips tread, and my eyes can't help but shield my vision as she continues her deeds. I reach for the gun at my side, but her hold on me is so tight I can't even move my arms.

"You and I are the same, KOS-MOS...," she tells me between her kisses. "We are both weapons, we can never be more."

"Why can't we be more?" I ask. "Shion said I had a heart, and..."

"Does a heart really exist?" she interrupts. "And if it did, where would it be? Perhaps, here?" her hand begins sliding across my stomach. "Or maybe here?" her hand quickly strokes upward toward my breast.

"Let go!" I yell as her grip tightens.

"You're very sensitive, I like that," she taunts. "What is a heart, KOS-MOS?" she continues. "Is it simply an organ that pumps blood through one's body, or is it something more? Tell me, KOS-MOS, what is it?"

"It's...," I take a moment to comprehend as I try to ignore the hold she still has on my body, "it's..."

"You have no answer, why am I not surprised."

"I do have an answer!" I yell. "The definition of the heart is one that cannot be explained in words!"

"Oh so it is explained in action, is it?" her form suddenly appears before my eyes. "Like this perhaps?" her lips begin sinking forward.

Again I am powerless as I stand here, taking her lips unto my own. I try to pull them away from hers, but she continues to pull with her own. I can't help but scrunch my face as her tongue begins to slide inward, exploring every crevice of my mouth. She tries to indulge in the contents within, slipping a stream of saliva out of our mouths once she has completed her deeds.

"Is this what you and Shion do?" she asks, licking the remaining contents off her lips.

"What we do is something much different!" I spit. "There is something behind our actions when we do such things!"

"You mean love?" she begins to chuckle. "What is love?"

"It's..."

"A definition that cannot be explained in words?" she interrupts once more. "Don't make me laugh, KOS-MOS. Should I also explain it with action?" she begins creeping toward me once more.

"No," I begin to back away once more.

This individual, I'm sick of her taunting and advances. I turn to my blaster on my side and unholster it quickly, taking little time to aim and fire. My finger pulls the switch quickly and without hesitation and a blast of energy escapes the barrel in an instant. Even though my aim is accurate, the target is somehow able to evade, pressing her arms and legs to the floor for a second and then pushing them all upward to form a leap. I watch her body fly above me for less than a second, but I am unable to see where she lands. As soon as I turn around, I suddenly find myself on the floor and my weapon falling out of my hands.

"Let me guess," she crawls toward me on all fours, "making love is something different from what I'm about to do."

I try to summon my R-Cannon as she begins crawling closer, but for some reason, the weapon does not appear. I try the R-Drill next, still nothing. Every weapon I try to summon, the R-Blade, the R-Hammer, the R-Dragon, and even the X-Buster, nothing appears before me. I can do nothing but try to flee, but again, I find her body pressed against mine.

"What is the difference between making love and rape?" she asks me. "It's all the same, it's sex."

"Please, let go!" I try to plead.

"The goal of sex is always the same, no matter what you call it," her hand begins brushing against my body once more.

I try striking her with my hand toward her skull, but it has no effect. I try striking again, and still nothing. I bring my knee to her abdomen, and she still does not move. Her body continues to sink further with mine, and yet, I can do nothing. Her fingers meet with the zipper and of my outfit, and with a quick tug, I suddenly find my entire body revealed to her. Again I close my eyes to shield me from the view of her actions. Even with my eyes closed, I still feel the chill her hands bring to my body.

"Do you know what the goal of sex is, KOS-MOS?" she asks in barely a whisper.

"Please, stop...," I beg once more.

"To pass on one's genes. There is no greater joy than passing on one's genes to another. Yet weapons such as us that are bound to technology do not have genes, so what is the pleasure of sex that humans feel that we cannot? Why?!" she begins to yell. "Why is it that you feel that pleasure?! Why do you believe you have a heart?! Why are you able to love another being?! Why do you want to throw away your artificiality for the life of a mere human?! Tell me, why?!"

I cannot answer, I'm too scared to answer. Fear, is this what fear is like?

"If you cannot tell me the answer, I'll have you show it to me!"

Shion, please, help me...

  
  


Author's Note: Well, what'd I tell you, it's a lot darker and depressing than "Warm." Kinda corny, yeah, but then again, I kinda got the idea off the concept of Chi and Dark Chi from Chobits, just that I'm making the concept darker and stuff. It'll be a while before I start posting "Bound," but the final version will be more detailed than this and probably some more dialogue. Don't worry, KOS-MOS will be able to get out of this situation, she'll find a way. Oh yeah, Shion's brother, Jin, will also appear in "Bound," he'll have a fairly large role in the story. If you want to leave a review, that's fine, but I don't take flames or anything like that as usual. Well, until "Bound" is released, later people!


End file.
